In order to increase the flexibility and usability of the interior cabin space within a vehicle, a vehicle seat can be equipped with a latching mechanism configured for selective detachment from and attachment to the vehicle, which in turn allows for selective removal and reinstallation of the vehicle seat. The latching mechanism can include components for latching the vehicle seat to the vehicle, as well as components for locking the latching mechanism into a latched condition in order to prevent undesired detachment of the vehicle seat.